Holding You
by Yamifan2015
Summary: A Roxas and Sora fic. Sora ends up reading an old diary of Roxas' and goes to look for Roxas after reading it. It kind of had some pretty angsty knews in it and a lot of other junk. A lot more happens in this. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Sora and Roxas fic. Nobodies have their own bodies in my fics usually. Sora finds a diary of Roxas' and learns the harsh reality of Roxas' life at Organization 13's base.

Chapter 1

Sora P.O.V

I was helping Leon when he gave me a small dusty book. " It was Roxas' diary. You might want to look at it before you go looking for him. He sort of had a dark life when he worked for Organization 13." Leon told me.

I took the book and thanked him. I'll read it at the hotel. It could help out a lot. Once at the hotel, I opened the diary and turned to the first page. It read.

_Dear Journal,_

_No one tells me what date it is or anything for that matter. Just the number of days that I am born. Like I honestly care. The bruises are darker now and need some medical care. I might want to see Demyx about that. Why is it that Demyx and Axel are the only two that are trustworthy in this place? _

_Demyx said that I was like a little brother and too cute and he didn't understand why the others always beat me. The newbie most likely. Axel said that "newbie" line was a load of crap. _

_Funny how I got these two for pals huh? Well, the others just beat me so I am cool with it and our boss seems to do the same thing. I kind of just want to stay out of the way._

By the looks of it, this was Roxas' first day at the Organization or somewhere close. He was just adjusting. I sort of don't like Organization 13 that much…..now that they are hurting Roxas.

_Dear Journal,_

_Can't do any missions. Xigbar broke my arm. Axel signed some papers to take a break to look after me mostly because he doesn't trust anyone. _

_Sora would most likely know what to do in this situation. I wish that I knew him or was friends with him for that matter. I met Riku the other day and he asked what happened to me. Told him that I got into several fights and he wanted to know if I wanted to leave. Like that is a hard question. _

_Demyx and Axel will most likely miss me. And I will have a lot of pissed off Organization members. Who am I kidding? Whatever I do pisses them off. All these beatings…they suck!_

Roxas agreed to go with Riku. So that was it. The fight was a decoy. I sighed and read one more entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_I hurt…all over. Our boss raped me saying I was being punished. I had laid bleeding in the alley that he left me in for hours before Riku found me and took me to where he was staying. I just feel so sore. It hurts….all over. _

_I am happy though to have friends like Demyx, Axel, and Riku. Mabe I will overcome this some day._

Tears fell from my eyes as I finished reading. He was raped. Before he left, Xemnas raped him and left him in an alley naked. Now, the Organization is looking for him again.

I had to find him before they did. I had to make sure Roxas was safe. I left my hotel room to go get something to eat. I saw Riku in the dineing hall also eating.

I never knew how much he was there for Roxas. I sat down with him with my food. " You finished reading Roxas' diary" Riku asked. I nodded my head. " You were there for him a lot" I said.

" Someone had to be. That place was hell! Roxas was getting beaten and after the rape, he was injured really badly. Namine and I were the ones that had to heal him." Riku said.

" I am thinking about looking for him" I told Riku. " We need to. Especially since Organization 13 is looking for him." Riku told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora P.O.V

We got to another world. I was hopeing that we would find Roxas and had looked through his diary page after page, trying to figure out where he would go to.

It seemed like he would most likely go to either Halloween Town or Twilight Town so I tried Halloween Town first. Turned out…Roxas was there.

He was out cold in the snow. I gently picked him up and carried him into the gummi ship. I laid him down on a bed in the back of the ship and laid a soft blanket on him.

" He should be fine for now." Riku told me. That figures. Roxas will most likely wake up in a few hours.

Roxas P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a bed with a blanket on me. Someone took care of me. I got up and made my way down the ship or whatever it was and found Riku with another boy that looked sort of like me.

" I see that you woke up, Roxas. This is Sora." he told me. I nodded at Sora. He smiled gently at me. " If you need anything, just ask. We will litsen." he told me.

" Thank you, Sora." I said. I hadn't really been around Sora much. I had heard about him and knew what he was like sort of, but that was it so I was kind of happy that he was here.

Riku smiled. " Good thing we found you. Organization 13 is looking for you. Don't worry though. We won't let anything happen." he said. I fealt slightly reassured.

I knew Riku was trying to keep me safe, but Xemnas was nasty at times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas P.O.V

I started helping out around the ship that they were in since they found me and were sort of looking out for me. " You don't have to if you don't want to" Sora said once. I shrugged and ignored him.

Sora was sort of cute. Anouther thing that I got raped for…for being gay. I got raped a few times while I was working for Organization 13 and there were a few things that they abused and raped me for. Being gay was one of them.

I glanced back at Sora. Diffenatly my type. I blushed deeply. Axel would of laughed his head off at the moment and just told me to go and kiss Sora…..knowing Axel that is. That guy is so much more braver than me!

I sighed and went back to work. It must have been quite a few hours because I fealt someone tap me on the shoulder and Sora was holding what looked like lunch. " Thought that you would be hungry." he told me.

" Thank you" I said, takeing the food. I sat down and began to eat. Sora had brought his food out as well. " You seem tired Roxas. Be done for today." he told me.

He had a gentle smile on his face and seemed carefree. " Ok." I said. I got up and put everything away. When I was done, I sat down and watched the clouds pass by.

Sora P.O.V

He seemed pretty quite. Wounder what Leon will think of him. We should land soon. I saw Traverse Town comeing closer and closer. I sighed, slightly happy about it.

Soon I had the gummi ship landed and got to a hotel for the night. Roxas and I had our own room. " That way you can just talk with me if anything is upsetting you." I told Roxas when we got the room. He nodded his head.

We went to the restarant where we usually ate out with Leon and Yuffi or more like we ran into them. I watched Roxas look at what there was to eat and finally he got Pepsi and a hamburger and fries.

" I'll have nachos and a mountain dew" I said. We were talking when Leon showed up. He saw Roxas. " You finally found your nobody, Sora?" he said. I nodded my head. " Yeah, but it was to keep him safe" I said.

Roxas watched us silently. Leon smiled gently at him. " Hi Roxas. I'm Leon." he said. Roxas nodded his head.

We got into a nice convertsation soon and were now having a good meal. I ate my food, watching everything silently.

Things were going to be different with Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxas P.O.V

When we got back to the hotel, the lady seemed very nice to me. The only girls that I knew pretty well were Olette and Namine and one of them was a nobody.

I smiled at her, not really knowing her too well. I guess the whole just smile thing. I'm not good with girls and like I said before…I am gay. " You don't like girls, do you?" Sora said, chuckling.

" No, but I learned from experience to just shut up about that. Xemnas was upset when he found out about my sexuality. Axel shrugged and told him that he didn't give a crap when the whole thing happened at the time." I said.

Sora P.O.V

I sort of liked Axel and Demyx because of how often they were there for Roxas. " Is it possible to find Demyx in the castle?" I asked. Roxas shrugged. " You can try. He is usually in his room because he doesn't like listening to the others." he told me.

Great! I am going to try finding Demyx! He may be able to help us out a lot and be able to cheer Roxas up as well.

" I'm going. I don't think he likes the castle anyways." I said. Roxas chuckled. " No shit, Sora. I'll see you when you get back I guess." he said.

Sora P.O.V

Demyx's room was easy to find. It was littered with sheet music and his sitar laid right across his bed. Demyx was at a desk, writeing more lyrics most likely. Writeing and junk food wrappers were all over the place in his room.

" Hi Demyx. What's up?" I said. " You're an idiot to be walking around in the castle like this, Sora." he told me. I shrugged. " I was curious about something. Do you want to quit working for the castle and help me and Roxas?" I asked. " I am trying to keep Roxas away from the Organization."

Silence. " Yes. That is what I want to do. I'll help you guys." he said. He packed up a bag and grabbed random sheet music, including the one he was writeing. " What were you writeing before?" I asked, trying to start a convertsation as we left.

" A rock ballad. Might have Roxas look at it. He likes my ballads." Demyx said. I smiled. Demyx hadn't changed a bit.

We got back to the hotel in Traverse Town and Demyx had a huge grin on his face when he saw Roxas.

" Good to see you, buddy! I'm so happy that you're ok!" he told Roxas. " I'm fine, Demyx. How have things been with you?" Roxas asked. " They suck. I would think that Xemnas wants all his workers to fade with the missions he keeps giving everyone. Even Siax is starting to question his orders." Demyx said.

Demyx took off his robe and I saw jeans and a black shirt, a lot cooler clothes than the Organization 13 getup. We left to go get some lunch. It seemed to be getting easier lately for all of us.


End file.
